prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Antonio Inoki
Muhammad Hussain Inoki (nascido como Kanji Inoki) é atualmente um promotor de artes marciais mistas e wrestling, político e wrestler/artista marcial aposentado, mais conhecido por seu ring name Antonio Inoki. O ring name de Inoki é uma homenagem ao antigo colega wrestler Antonino Rocca. Inoki começou sua carreira de wrestling profissional na Japanese Wrestling Association (JWA) sob a tutela de Rikidōzan. Inoki rapidamente se tornou uma das estrelas mais populares da história do wrestling profissional japonês. Inoki aproveitou sua carreira de wrestling para se tornar um dos atletas mais conhecidos do Japão, uma reputação reforçada por sua luta em 1976 contra o então campeão mundial de boxe, Muhammad Ali. A luta contra Ali serviu como uma antecessora das artes marciais mistas modernas. Com Ric Flair, Inoki encabeçou dois shows na Coréia do Norte em 1995, no evento conhecido como Collision In Korea, que, em dois dias atraiu 150.000 e 190.000 espectadores respectivamente. Estas, os maiores públicos na história do wrestling profissional ainda hoje. Inoki foi introduzido no WWE Hall Of Fame em 2010 . Inoki começou sua carreira de promotor em 1972, quando fundou a New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW). Ele permaneceu o proprietário da mesma até 2005, quando ele vendeu sua ações de controle da promoção para a empresa de videogames da Yuke. Em 2007, ele fundou a Inoki Genome Federation (IGF). Em 2017, Inoki fundou a ISM e no ano seguinte saiu da IGF. Em 1989, quando ainda era um lutador ativo, Inoki entrou para a política quando foi eleito para a Câmara dos Vereadores do Japão. Durante seu primeiro mandato na Câmara dos Vereadores, Inoki conduziu de forma bem sucedida com Saddam Hussein a libertação de reféns japoneses antes do início da Guerra do Golfo. Seu primeiro mandato na Câmara dos Vereadores terminou em 1995, mas ele foi reeleito em 2013. Início da Vida Kanji Inoki nasceu em uma família abastada em Yokohama em 1943. Ele foi o sexto filho e o segundo mais jovem dos sete meninos e quatro meninas. Seu pai, Sajiro Inoki, um empresário e político, morreu quando Kanji tinha 5 anos. Inoki entrou na Escola de Higashidai. No momento em que ele estava na sétima série na Terao Junior High School, ele já tinha 1 metro e 80 cm, ele se juntou ao time de basquete. Mais tarde, ele saiu e se juntou a um clube de track and field, como atirador. Ele finalmente ganhou o título na escola secundária de pista e campo da competição de Yokohama. Inoki foi aprender Karatê pelo seu irmão mais velho, enquanto estava na sexta série, e foi recrutado para uma carreira no sumô profissional, enquanto cursava o ensino médio. A família passou por tempos difíceis nos anos do pós-guerra, e em 1957, aos 14 anos de idade, Inoki imigrou para o Brasil com seu avô, mãe e irmãos. Seu avô morreu durante a viagem para o Brasil. Inoki ganhou campeonatos regionais no Brasil no arremesso de peso, lançamento do disco, lançamento do dardo e, finalmente, Todos os campeonatos brasileiros no arremesso de peso e disco. Carreira no Wrestling Profissional Início (1960-1971) Inoki conheceu Rikidōzan aos 17 anos de idade. Ele voltou para o Japão e entrou para Japanese Wrestling Association (JWA) como discípulo de Rikidōzan. Um de seus colegas de turma do dojo era Giant Baba. Após a morte de Rikidozan, Inoki trabalhou na sombra de Baba até se juntar a versão original da Tokyo Pro Wrestling em 1966. Depois de uma longa excursão de wrestling nos Estados Unidos, Inoki encontrou uma nova casa na Tokyo Pro Wrestling. Enquanto estava lá, Inoki se tornou sua maior estrela. Infelizmente, a empresa fechou em 1967, devido a problemas nos bastidores. Retornando ao JWA no final de 1967, Inoki tornou-se parceiro de Baba e os dois dominaram a divisão de Tag Team, conhecidos como "B-I Cannon", onde conquistaram os NWA International Tag Team Championships quatro vezes. A lenda do wrestling, Bruno Sammartino, conta uma história sobre Inoki tentando finalizá-lo, durante um combate de Tag Team em Osaka para construir uma reputação em cima do então WWWF Champion. Bruno saiu sem muitas dificuldades da submissão aplicada por Inoki, o agarrou pelo pescoço e atirou-o de forma impiedosa para fora do ringue. Inoki supostamente se recusou a entrar novamente no ringue com Sammartino e disse a Baba para terminar o combate. New Japan Pro Wrestling (1972-2005) Demitido da JWA no final de 1971 por planejar uma aquisição da promoção, Inoki fundou a New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW) em 1972. Sua primeira luta como wrestler da New Japan foi contra Karl Gotch. Em junho de 1979, ele lutou contra o wrestler paquistanês Zubair Jhara Pahalwan e perdeu o combate no quinto round. Em 2014, vinte e dois anos após a morte de Zubair Jhara, ele anunciou que tomaria o sobrinho de Jhara, Haroon Abid, sob sua tutela. Em 30 de novembro de 1979, Inoki derrotou o WWF Heavyweight Champion, Bob Backlund em Tokushima, no Japão, para ganhar o título. Backlund venceu uma revanche em 6 de dezembro. No entanto, o presidente da WWF, Hisashi Shinma, declarou que a revancha havia terminado em no-contest devido à interferência de Tiger Jeet Singh, e Inoki permaneceu campeão. Inoki recusou o título no mesmo dia e o cinturão foi declarado vago. Backlund depois derrotou Bobby Duncum em uma Texas Death Match pelo então título vago em 12 de dezembro. Como Inoki recusou o título, seu reinado não está incluído nem é reconhecido pela WWE em sua história oficial, e Backlund é reconhecido como tendo um reinado de 1978 até 1983. Em 1995, os governos japonês e norte-coreano se reuniram para realizar um festival de wrestling de dois dias pela paz na capital Pyongyang, na Coréia do Norte. O evento atraiu 150.000 e 190.000 espectadores, respectivamente, para o Rungnado May Day Stadium. O main event viu o combate entre Inoki e Ric Flair, com Inoki se sagrando vencedor. Dias antes deste evento, Inoki e a imprensa coreana foram ao túmulo e berço de Rikidōzan e prestaram homenagem a ele. A aposentadoria de Inoki dos combates profissionais veio com a encenação da série "Final Countdown" entre 1994 e 1998. Esta foi uma série especial na qual Inoki reviveu alguns de seus combates de artes marciais mistas sob regras de wrestling profissional, bem como revanche de alguns dos seus mais conhecidos combates de wrestling. Como parte da turnê Final Countdown, Inoki fez uma rara aparição na World Championship Wrestling; derrotando o WCW World Television Champion, Steven Regal, em uma non-title match no PPV Clash of the Champions XXVIII. Em seu último combate na sua carreira de wrestling profissional, Inoki derrotou Don Frye. Em 2005, a Yuke's, uma empresa japonesa de vídeo games, comprou a participação acionária de 51,5% da Inoki na New Japan Pro Wrestling. Pós New Japan Pro Wrestling (2005-atualmente) Dois anos depois, em 2007, Inoki fundou uma nova promoção, chamada Inoki Genome Federation. Em 01 de fevereiro de 2010, a World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) anunciou em seu site japonês que Inoki seria introduzido no WWE Hall Of Fame como parte da classe de 2010. Inoki foi presenteado com um certificado Hall of Fame pela WWE Ed Wells e afirmou que ele estaria participando das festividades do fim de semana da WrestleMania XXVI, durante o qual ele foi introduzido por Stan Hansen. Em 2017, a Inoki criou uma nova empresa, a ISM. A ISM realizou seu primeiro evento em 24 de junho. Em 23 de março de 2018, Inoki deixou a Inoki Genome Federation. Vida pessoal Inoki foi casado com a atriz Mitsuko Baisho de 1971 a 1987, e juntos eles tiveram uma filha, Hiroko. Inoki é dono um restaurante temático de wrestling em Shinjuku, Tóquio, chamado "Antonio's Inoki Sakaba Shinjuku". Religião Inoki converteu-se ao islamismo xiita em 1990 durante uma peregrinação a Karbala, a cidade sagrada xiita no Iraque. Ele estava no Iraque negociando a libertação de vários reféns japoneses. Isso só foi revelado em 2012, junto com a declaração de que ele havia mudado seu nome para Muhammad Hussain Inoki. Mais tarde Inoki descreveu a si mesmo como um muçulmano convertido e um budista. Em outras Mídias Inoki aparece tanto no mangá quanto no anime Tiger Mask , em um papel secundário: na série japonesa ele é o único que conseguiu vencer Naoto Date , ou seja, Tiger Mask, e os dois se tornaram melhores amigos posteriormente. Inoki apareceu no filme The Bad News Bears Ir para o Japão como a si mesmo. Uma subtrama em suas cenas envolveu Inoki buscando uma revanche com Ali. Gene LeBell , que também aparece nessas cenas como manager do adversário agendado de Inoki, Mean Bones Beaudine, foi o árbitro da partida de Inoki com Ali. A aparição de Inoki no filme culmina com um combate contra o personagem principal, Marvin Lazar (interpretado por Tony Curtis ), quando Beaudine subitamente se torna indisponível para participar. O lutador profissional Héctor Guerrero serviu como dublê de Curtis para as porções de wrestling desta cena. Inoki teve o papel de protagonista no filme Acacia dirigido por Jinsei Tsuji . 37 No mangá Air Gear de Oh! Great , Inoki é regularmente referido pelo autor, e também os personagens como uma influência em seu estilo de luta. O mangá também faz várias referências menos que cortesia ao queixo grande de Inoki. Juntamente com Inoki, Steve Austin da World Wrestling Federation foi mencionado nas páginas da Air Gear, muitas vezes na nomenclatura das coisas. (Isto é baseado na tradução de Tanoshimi Manga, e mais tarde pela Balantine Books / Del Rey Books . Outras traduções podem omitir essas referências). O personagem pró-lutador Kanji Igari na série de mangá (e anime) Baki the Grappler baseia-se fortemente em Inoki. Vários episódios da comédia japonesa mostram Downtown no Gaki no Tsukai ya Arahende !! (mais notavelmente 2007 "Não Ria do Hospital" e 2009 "Não Ria como um Hotel Man") incluíram paródias de Inoki. No primeiro, três "pacientes" são apresentados como sendo Inoki, com cada um imitando a personalidade do in-ring de Inoki; enquanto no último, o convidado conhecido apenas como Shin Onii foi convidado a imitar Inoki como se ele fosse um mensageiro do hotel. Categoria:Wrestlers Japoneses Categoria:Wrestlers Aposentados Categoria:Promotores Categoria:Políticos Categoria:WWE Hall Of Famers Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da NWA Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da NJPW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da WWE Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da WCW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Stampede Wrestling Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da AJPW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da AWA Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da JWA Categoria:Nascidos em 1946 Categoria:Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Famers Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Universal Wrestling Federation Categoria:Artistas Marciais Mistos Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Maple Leaf Wrestling Categoria:Ex-Jogadores de Basquete Categoria:Ex-Lutadores de Sumô